You just love to make me hurtXKidaxIzayaX
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Kida and Izaya yaoi yay. Well Kida is back along with Mikado and the others, bringing back some unwanted faces, and some new ones. Kida's memories of what happened with Mikado and Dollars and all that stuff is hazy, or mainly it's just vanished. Fun fun.
1. Chapter 1: Kept in the Dark

Chapter 1: Kept in the Dark

~No matter how much he makes me hurt...I keep crawling back...hiding the tears...the pain...just a secret lover...how much longer can I take this...~ Kida Masaomi

The blonde haired boy sat in his room at the desk in the corner, he was tapping the pen on the paper, he didn't know what to do. His phone was sitting next to him and he wanted to call that certain boy that was bugging his thoughts. He didn't know what to do. 'Call him or not...forget it he can call me...' Kida looked at his phone, it was silent, no voice mails, no text messages. A picture of him and Izaya was on the background of the phone, he never really let anyone see his phone so he didn't have to hide that did he. He leaned back in the chair, and just looked up at the ceiling. He wanted to call him, he really did. The boy went back to trying to work on his homework. He usually would have avoided it , maybe because he didn't want to do it. He wanted to go out, and well he figured he might as well. The blonde boy heard a knock on his bedroom door, he shoved his phone and the notebook that he had been scribbling on into the drawer next to him.

"What is it..." He looked to the door, moving to unlock it after making sure to shut the drawer. Standing at the door was a woman, she usually stayed away but lately she had been bringing food around. Or she was worried about him, she was the one who had gotten on him for not finishing his homework. But that was because she had found his report card or whatever, not that he cared. He hated school, thought there was no real point to it. "I brought you some food Kida-Kun..." She was usually nice, so he was nice to her. Even though he didn't wish to really talk to anyone right now. "Oh Thank you!" He regained his happy composure, laughing as he moved to close the door behind him. He was standing out in the hallway to his home, she had the key, since well her job was cleaning up. He paid her for that, and she had offered. "I made some of the stuff we had last time you came over to visit...and a few of your favorites. I made sure to make extra in case you know you need it..." She was one of the few who had an idea he was seeing someone. Though she never told anyone of course, she might have brought it up with Kida from time to time but that was all she did.

When he wanted to talk to her about it she knew that he would, until then she would just help him out. It wasn't that hard living alone at his age, or so he had said. But still it wasn't' exactly right was it. He carefully took the bags from her, and handed her the money for her work this week. He paid her weekly whenever she brought him food, he knew she had two other jobs. One was dealing with him, after all he was making a bit of a problem for himself. She didnt' know he was part of the Yellow Scarves gang, no she just knew he got into quite a few fights. "Well you probably have to get home I have something for the kiddies though..." He smiled and dug out some toys for them, and then the calligraphy set he had gotten for her.

He knew she liked to do that kind of thing, there was also some parchment in there and of course a book for her husband. "He asked me to pick up, I paid for it to...it's all I can do after what you've done for me..." He moved to open the door for her, he wanted to be alone right now. "Kida Kun...are you sure that you are alright...?" She touched his arm, and just looked at him with that concerned gaze in her eyes. "Yea I'm fine um...tomorrow when you come over I'll have my test back...I think I did okay..." He was being positive even though underneath it he didn't feel that way. He was sure of it that he would be fine, and well if he did better then at least he would be able to. Lately his thoughts had been distracted by this whole Izaya situation. "That's great. I'll look over it again and help you with your math okay..." She gave the boy a hug, waved to him and turned to walk out the door shutting behind her.

It was better if she didn't know what he did after she left or when she wasn't' watching him. She was so nice to him, and yet all he did was cause problems. Why would someone be that way to him, he went back to his room, grabbed his notebook, before tearing out the drawing page and throwing it away. He closed it and after pulling his phone out locked the drawer so no one could get into it. "Wonder what she brought me this time...she never told me...Heh." He laughed and moved towards the kitchen looking to the bags that were sitting on the table. As he dug into them, he pulled out Miso glazed scallops with Soba noodles, and a few other things. She made him enough food to last a few days, and of course as always she left him with more then usual.

But he knew Izaya wasn't coming here tonight, he would be eating alone again. Which really didn't bug him, he would just sit down and watch TV, distract himself from his homework. Play some games, probably shower then go lay down in his room. He would finish his homework before he had to turn in it. He took one of the boxes and put some of the food in it before he grabbed a beer from the fridge. He might as well have something to drink even if he was not really in the mood of eating or drinking. He just wouldn't let good food go to waste, he wasn't that rude. He flicked the tv on, and yawned before he leaned back sitting on the couch. He didn't want to be sitting here now, but he didn't feel like going anywhere either.

It was some zombie like movie, Resident Evil or whatever it was about, he didn't really pay attention to them. He was way to bleh to even think about it. He poured some of the beer into his mouth, and took a bite out of the steak like thing she got him, and he was hungry so of course his stomach growled. But it was not like he was starving it, he just had skipped breakfast this morning because he had gotten up late. Thanks to staying up late tracking down Izaya at their special little place. The things that happened there he would keep to himself for now. "Don't go alone...it's gonna get you..." He sighed and placed the barely eaten food thing on the table. He was tired, but he wouldn't sleep, after removing all but his boxers he just curled up on the couch his eyes seemed glued to the TV.

He was trying to ignore his phone, but he kept looking at it, as hard as he tried to just ignore it. That was complicated, and he might as well deal with it. Kida got up moving to the fridge to put the food away, putting the beer in his hand away too. He had finished two and was on his third, so he figured he should stop before he got too wasted to do his work. He heard someone behind him, but he just ignored it figuring he was hearing things. That was until he felt someone breathing on his neck, the arms that were wrapped around him he knew all to well." Ignoring your phone...why is that?" Izaya had a habit of appearing out of nowhere, and well he was standing behind the smaller blonde male. "Not like you care you were busy with her again..." There was hint of anger in the voice, but he didn't care he wouldn't stop it. He was Izaya Orihara's secret lover, someone that was there whenever Izaya wanted.

It lead to things, but each time Kida tried to run away he always got dragged back again. "Oh do I sense a hint of jealously..." Izaya leaned down to bite the boy's neck his hands slipping down to the boy's boxers after all it was all the boy was wearing, he would probably tease the boy till the kid spoke. "No...and so what if you did..." He shivered, moaning just ever so slightly at the bite mark. "I..izaya..." He pressed against the boy and tried to get away from him, maybe cause he was trying to be mad at him but it wasn't working. Izaya pressed him against the wall, and held the boy there. "You aren't getting away...you should know this by now..."

Kida looked at him, and glared, before he slammed his foot on Izaya's storming away from him. He was not in the mood, he had homework to do. Though he was glad Izaya was here, his hands went to the mark on his neck. He would have to make sure to cover that up. He went to sit on the bed staring at the desk, ignoring Izaya who walked into the room after him. "Aww come on loosen up already you are too tense..." He sat behind Kida, pulling him back on the bed. Kida hissed, and tried to fight him, though he ended up pinned against Izaya's chest this time. He sighed, it looked like he wasn't getting out of this one. He leaned up to kiss the older male lightly before he curled up on his shoulder nuzzling Izaya's neck.

"I missed you..." He muttered, he barely wanted to talk at all, though he was still annoyed with Izaya. He wanted to tell the man to pick who he loved. Was it him or that girl, he would make him pick. Or maybe he would just let this game go on for a little bit longer. He stayed where he was laying, feeling Izaya pull the blanket up over them. He knew when he woke up in the morning Izaya would be gone, but he didn't mind at all. He had the warmth of him being here right now. That was all that mattered to Kida now. He felt a hand on his neck, and then he heard some words but didnt' know what they were before he passed out. He was too tired after all that had gone on today. He just didn't wish to deal with it anymore.

"Izaya you can't stay here forever...you are going to have to let go of him eventually..." The person standing in the room, had been outside of it. She was wearing a yellow helmet, her bike could be heard still on outside. She was typing on a phone, it was her way of communicating. "Maybe one day for now let's see how long this kid can last...before he breaks..." he was messing with Mikado, maybe it was why he was trying to steal Kida away from his friend. 'You won't be hurting this kid again...just be glad he doesn't' realize what you are up to...' He moved to put the boy down on the pillow, he kissed the boy's forehead before he moved out of the room. He had left a knife necklace around the boy's neck, it was some sort of tracking device. And also a way for him to protect him, maybe even some sort of thing that marked Kida as his.

~The next Morning~

Kida opened his eyes, the sunlight was flooding into the room, he rubbed his eyes, the space next to him felt empty. He knew Izaya was gone, but he didn't know how to react to this one. It was just not that easy, He moved his hand under the pillow Izaya's knife was there. He knew the older male had more then one of them. He held it to his chest hearing the clink of metal against metal. He felt the necklace around his neck, Izaya had gotten it for him it seemed. "Time to get ready for school..." He got up, and looked to the desk, his homework was done when he didn't remember doing it yesterday. 'Izaya you did it again...' He sighed, he was grateful for the help though he was afraid of failing and he hated it. Maybe he wanted to do it himself, but he had fallen asleep, oh well at least it was done, and it looked kind of like his handwriting so not like his teacher would notice the difference.

He picked up his bag, after shoving his homework in it, he had almost overslept again he had to go now. He raced out of his room, only to stop at the table grabbing his book. He grabbed a piece of toast and the thing of coffee that had been there. Izaya must have left it for him, not that he cared. He would at least be somewhat awake when his class came. He raced out of the house holding the toast in his mouth. He had shoved it in his mouth before he reached where he was supposed to go. He would get out of here, and then later when he got back. He had to hope Izaya was here at home, it was just easier that way. He would wait again and probably fall asleep before he showed up. "Darn I'm gonna be late!" He moved almost running into Mikado.

"oh uh hi Mikado kun...you wanna walk to school together?" He smiled and laughed latching onto the other male, he was wrapping his arms around his neck. "Uh sure Kida...Let's go..." He grabbed onto Kida's hand after escaping from him. The two of them would run to school and hopefully get there on time.

Author notes: Well this chapter ends on a somewhat good footing. thank you very much for reading this if you do it's posted on My deviant and fanfiction. Izaya/ Kida yaoi ideas have been in my head for awhile thanks to watching Durarara. Probably some Shizaya in there to somewhere. Lol. Next chapter will be up soon after I get the zombie one started.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Night Alone

Chapter 2: Just another Night Alone

It hurts Izaya Kun...It hurts...the blood it won't stop...where are you when I need you the most...-Kida-Kun

Kida had managed to just barely get to the school gates before the second bell rang. He booked it up the stairs into the building. Well more of Mikado was dragging him into the building. He knew he was was already going to be late so he didn't bother to stop it. He shivered, and stopped at the door panting, his body was hurting again. But he didn't care, he knew he would have to later. He pushed the door open and snuck into the back of the classroom near the window where the teacher wouldn't look. He would have though Masaomi was here the whole time. "Mikado sit down...you and Masaomi are late...one more disturbance and you will be cleaning the classroom after school..." Mikado seemed to nod and sat down, Kida was just staring out the window scribbling on his notebook. He felt sick to his stomach, not that he was sure why. His body was just against him now,and he needed to get some rest or so he thought."Um excuse me may I go to the bathroom..." Kida got up, holding his stomach before he looked at the teacher. The teacher nodded, and was going to say something about be back quickly but Kida was already gone. He stopped and leaned against the wall in the bathroom, his chest hurt and he was struggling to keep awake. For some reason his vision kept blurring could it have been when he bumped into the person earlier. He remembered his arm hurting a little bit after that. "Kida...Kun...?" He could heard Mikado's voice or at least he thought it was Mikado's voice. 'Ugh why did he come here...' the bathroom door opened, well the one to where Kida was hiding.

Mikado leaned down touching Kida's forehead. "You don't look so good, and you feel like you have a fever...come on let's go the nurse..." Kida's eyes widened as he shoved Mikado out of the way a knife coming down and digging itself into Kida's shoulder. "I knew it what do you want...why are you here...Mikado run find Izaya..." Kida pushed himself up the wall and kicked the person against the wall before he shoved Mikado out of the bathroom. Kida moved and raced out of the bathroom as well, he was being chased. The kid took the running leap out of the window, he didn't wish to have to deal with this but it was what his life was. Not that he would get away from it, nor would Mikado find Izaya. He moved to where he was at a dead end it seemed. "Come on..." He waited for the person to come closer, the wound on his side hurt, he winced but ignored it. The look on his face it was hard to tell that he was in pain, it was better if no one knew about man rounded the corner and he kicked the man throwing him into the wall, his head cracked against it, and well as Kida limped away he just couldn't bring himself to look back. He hadn't meant to kill anyone, but had he actually hurt someone or killed them. Maybe he hadn't he wouldn't look back to find out. Though he hadn't because the person had gotten up a few hours later and just walked away like nothing had happened. "Mikado..." Kida was sitting back at the desk like nothing had happened when Mikado had walked back in. The boy was in pain, he was just way to tired, but Kida would not show that to anyone, he didn't want to.

"Kida are you alright?" Mikado slipped the note to Kida when the teacher wasn't looking."Yea I'm fine..." He scribbled quickly on the paper with one of those big smile face things on the end of it. He was fine even though he was a bit exhausted and his stomach hurt, he had bandaged the wounds to at least make sure they didn't bleed anymore. Or so that no one actually noticed, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He would sneak a peek since well it wasn't like the teacher was paying much attention. It was Izaya, he read the message carefully. "Kid-kun you alright?" That was all it was, no mention of last night or how he might be hurt, there was just a question and when he responded with fine, the phone went off a second later. "Meet me at the Sushi place in Ikeburo tonight...I want to talk to you..." and that was it, he didn't care much though but he closed his phone and put it smiled at Mikado, but his mind was against him now it wanted to just rest and yet here he was being so stubborn that even his own soul didn't want him to relax. "Are you sure Kida-kun...you look tired..." He knew that Mikado could read him better then anyone else. He was tired, and he just kinda scribbled that he was tired on the paper, and leaned down to close his eyes. "You should rest when you get home...you need it..." He just shook his head and waited as the teacher passed out there homework. He got up when the bell rang and walked out, he wanted to get out of here.

"Wait Kida-Kun!" He stopped using his hand to steady himself, he wouldn't show any weakness around Mikado and the he had to act cheerful, if he didn't do that well that was his own stupidity wasn't it. "What's up Mikado?" He was asking like he always did there was no way to tell anything was wrong with him or so he hoped. But right now it wasn't that easy to at least decide on all of this. "Are you busy tomorrow...?" He had to wonder what his friend wanted, but they were friends so he would go with him. Depending on what it was, he didn't want to make enemies again, but he did it all the time. "Um not that I know of why what's up?" He knew it had to do with hanging out probably it happened a lot plus they always liked to do that. "Well I figured you would want to go hang out again...we havent' done that for awhile..." Kida just nodded, before he looked to the school gate, Izaya was standing there. He moved to walk past him, feeling Izaya's hand brush against his. '...he had to do that /...' Kida was keeping his composure but how long would that last with how this was happening. He walked with Mikado laughing as if nothing had happened, they were talking about school. The incident in the bathroom seemed to be forgotten it was like they had other things on their minds. Though no one would voice didn't want to, he knew that. "So where are we going tomorrow...there was a new game store I wanted to check out..." Kida was just making suggestions since well he knew Mikado was not one for picking things, nor had he actually ever been.

"We could go there didn't they have that new game you were talking about...they should have gotten it yesterday..." Mikado knew somethings and plus Kida had been talking about it for the longest time, he had even gotten distracted and talked about it with Izaya. He wondered why the older male wanted him to go to the sushi place. "Well I better go home got my homework to finish..." He waved to Mikado and moved into his house, there was a note on the door, it was from his house-keeper. She wanted to see his test, which he didn't know if he wanted to show to that he had failed though, he had gotten better, and he wanted to at least deal with that again. "Izaya..." He removed his shirt, to change the bandages as much as the wound hurt and it was hard to do alone. They were at least tight enough to prevent further damage." now I guess I have to wait..." He sighed and sat down on the couch, the boy had finished most of his homework but he just tossed the rest of it aside. It was getting dark, he might as well get going before it got any later walked towards the sushi place, avoiding anyone he knew it was too late and half of them if they saw him out here they would have something to say about it. He sat down in the booth he usually shared with Izaya, he curled up in the seat and closed his eyes. He didn't even open them when he felt the seat shift, he felt a a hand on his forehead. "You shouldn't have come out here if you are sick you'll get worse..."he didn't want to worry about it but he was tired. "I'm fine Izaya what took you so long..." The blonde looked up, he was in pain and maybe a few others things, Izaya could probably read him better then most.

"Sure you are kid..." He took off his jacket putting it around Kida who rested his head on Izaya's shoulder. "so tired...Izaya it hurts..." Kida lifted his hand to the wound, it was bleeding through the bandages. His vision blurred as he kept close to Izaya, the noises around him just kept getting louder. Izaya cussed under his breathe, he didn't have time to fight with Shizuo and them now. He picked Kida up, not caring that there was blood where Kida had been sitting. "Time to go kid hold on tight..." He moved out the back, where a bike was. He hot wired that bike and put Kida down first. He sat behind the boy, and started to drive away, he would have to move fast wouldn't he. "They won't find us...but you can't go home right now...if they find out where you live and who you are they'll never leave you alone..." Izaya usually acted so cold, maybe it was just in his nature. Kida snuggled closer to Izaya, making sure he didn't fall off. His eyes were unfocused, slightly glazed over. The wound was really hurting but as his breathing slowed, he knew that his last moments were spent with the one he wanted to die with. "Sorry...Izaya kun...can't keep awake..." There might have just been a flicker of worry on Izaya's face as Kida's eyes closed. That was not a good sign. "Shit gotta hurry..."

Author notes: Well this one ended on a said, somewhat suspenseful note, some of the grammar might be bleh. It's two in the morning and I couldn't sleep. Will Kida survive? Read and find out I suppose. 8D


	3. Chapter 3: Near Death Experience

Chapter 3: Near Death Experience

Don't you go dying on me Kid...not now...-Izaya Orihara-

Izaya shoved his way into the house, it wasn't really a home, but that was not what mattered to him now. He carefully placed the wounded boy on the couch. Celty was looking at Izaya but she said nothing running to get the doctor. She came back into the room followed by a black haired man in a lab coat. "What the heck happened?" He dragged the first aid kit over, muttering about things that Celty would run off to get. "He just got in a bit over his head...can you help him?" Not that Izaya usually asked such a thing. But he was not letting Kida die here, for reasons he wouldn't say though. "It'll be a close call but yes...Celty prepare the room in the back this kid needs to be stitched up..." He dragged Izaya over and made him put his hands on the cloth that was covering the wound. "Just keep your hands there, we'll come get him in a little bit...if he wakes up don't let him move..." With that Shinra was gone, he had work to boy was panting his hands seemed to clench and unclench as if he felt the pain and was awake but he wasn't. It hurt, and he was not doing so well as it was. "I..izaya..." The kid was speaking even though he wasn't exactly awake. Izaya just shook his head and focused on holding it over the wound. Shinra walked back into the room, motioning to the room. "Bring him in here Izaya and hurry..." He moved to let them go through, Celty was still setting stuff out on the table next to the bed. As soon as the boy was on the bed, Shinra drugged him to knock him out and keep him that way so he wouldn't feel the pain. "Gonna have to cut his clothes..." He started to cut the shirt, after removing the hoodie and other things. He had stripped the boy down to all but his boxers. They set to work stitching up the wound, Izaya just kept the back and watched. He knew Kida was stubborn and wouldn't die, but maybe even his mind couldn't help but think he stood up after bandaging the kid's forehead, and checking the iv that was sticking out of the kid's arm.

"He should be fine...he just needs rest...possibly should stay here for a few days till we know he's truly fine..." Shinra figured that Izaya wouldn't mind, better to have Kida in safe hands or maybe there was something else about this. He just nodded, and didn't say anything as Celty and Shinra walked out. "Kida...getting into trouble what did I tell you...You should tell me if you are hurt..." Kida's hand twitched as if the kid heard Izaya, he was probably going to get mad at Izaya later. But for now the kid was too out of it to do anything. Izaya spent most of the next few days wandering around, waiting for Kida to wake up. He was recovering little by little each day. Izaya had gone out again, to get some stuff just in case Kida woke up, he wanted to at least get some food in the boy and Shinra had sent him out to get food since they were running low. Kida was left alone in the room, and he forced himself off the bed. "I..izaya kun..." He stumbled, and felt the tug off the Iv that was stuck on his arm. He didn't pull it out, no he grabbed the pole thing it was stuck and used that as crutch to get across the room to the doorway. He saw two people, one he knew and the other one he had seen around. "So you are finally awake...you should be sitting down...Can't have you hurting yourself more..." Shinra helped the boy sit down on the couch, looking at the wound.

"It seems you are healing up nicely you gave us quite a scare...Izaya hasn't left your side for days...It took us pushing him out the door just to get him to get food..." Kida yawned and leaned back, he winced, he could barely stand without the iv thing. So he didn't want to have them remove it now, but he didn't stop Shinra when he did."So you helped me...thank you..." He heard the door open, and wanted to get up but Shinra just shook his head and kept the boy sitting down. "Izaya someone has been waiting for you..." when Izaya walked into the room Kida smiled and waved. He was still a bit exhausted, but he moved over to let Izaya sit next to him. Kida curled up on Izaya's chest, trying to be careful of his wound. "Did I worry you Izaya...if I did i didn't mean to...it was..." He felt a hand over his mouth. "Shush...you should relax...i'm just glad you are awake..." Izaya might not have shown any emotion in his voice when he said that, but Kida would probably know he meant it. Kida nodded and closed his eyes, as much as he did not wish to go to sleep. He was exhausted, he forced himself to at least stay awake till he heard Izaya's quiet breathing.

That meant the older male had fallen asleep, and Kida soon joined him in sleep."Celty let's leave them be..." Shinra got up covering them with the blanket before the two walked out of the room, to go get some rest in the other room. ~Sometime that Night~Kida coughed, and tried to get Izaya to wake up, he could barely breathe it was like his chest was being sat on, but when he looked to where Izaya was the man was gone. What was the weight on his chest, he stumbled off of the bed and used the iv thing as a crutch to get to the front door where he thought he heard fighting. Izaya was standing out there fighting with Shizuo. He saw Izaya get hit and go sliding across the ground. "IZAYA!" He glared at Shizuo limping and picking Izaya's knife off the ground. He was still holding the iv thing and he slashed at Shizuo. "Leave Izaya alone...why can't you just go away..." He coughed, and stumbled falling back only to be caught by Izaya. "You should have just stayed inside boy..." He didn't care that he might have seemed rude. It was bad for Kida to be out here right now."Looks like Izaya is picking up strays again..." Shizuo just laughed and turned to walk away. "I'll play with you when your little pawns stop getting in the way..." Kida clung onto Izaya since he could barely push himself up off the ground. His throat hurt and his voice was hoarse from yelling like he had.

"Kid you should have stayed inside..." Izaya picked the boy up and moved back into the house, he put the boy down in the hospital bed he had been laying in. Before Izaya went and curled up on the couch in the other room. "Izaya I'm sorry..." He sighed and curled up to go to sleep, his head hurt again after all that had just happened. He didn't mean to get Izaya hurt, was it so bad that he knew little of what Izaya did. And he might just have put his lover/friend in looked at his phone, Mikado and the others were looking for him, but he was not in the condition to move around still. He texted Mikado. "Sorry...dude was in the hospital...collapsed from exhaustion..." He didn't know if he was going to hear back right away but when his phone went off again a second later he got one of those really big whats and the whole are you okay. What hospital are you at? We'll visit you later. Kida sighed and told him about the place that he was taken to. He would have to ask the Doctor if they could come over first, and also Izaya but he didn't mention Izaya to Mikado. If he did it would probably just make more problems. He limped out of the room, towards where Izaya was sleeping. "Mikado and the others they are worried...Izaya I don't want them coming here...Not now they'll freak..."That was the last thing he needed, he just wanted to rest that couldnt' be such a bad thing."Well just tell them Shinra said no..." Izaya moved the phone away from Kida, pressing his lips against the boy's he wasn't going to push him too hard since he wasnt' healed completely yet. "You worried me kid..."

He held the kid to his body, and moved to where they were laying down on the couch. He wouldn't lose the boy again that was for sure. "But Izaya I'm fine now...it just hurts a little..." He leaned to where he was resting on Izaya, though the clothes he was wearing barely covered things. Izaya ran his hands over the stitches, not that he cared but the boy did react, he seemed to lean into the touch as if he wanted to be touched more. The boy arched, he could feel Izaya's bites on his neck. He didn't mind them at all, he was just trying not to get hurt more."heh sounds like someone is enjoying this..." He stopped hearing voices, It was Shinra, probably to check on Kida's wounds again. He wouldn't stop him. "Well it looks like you two have a delivery to make...Izaya you can take Kida with you or leave him here...it would probably be better if he stayed here though..." Shinra didn't want the young blonde to go, but the grip Izaya had his arm said that he was. "Alright he can go with you...just don't let him get hurt..." Kida got up, there was a crutch under his arm as he walked out of the place with Izaya. "Can we stop by my house too...so I can get a few things I mean after the job..." He wanted to do this and just get out of here already, but there was no real way for it. "Sure we can...though we are going on a bit of a road trip after this so you better grab more then just for a few days..." Kida didn't know this, but he was glad for it."So what about the..." He was interrupted by Izaya again who just mentioned that he had already talked to the school. "They gave me your homework already I'll help you with it later..." They had finished the delivery and were walking to Kida's house now. Izaya was supporting Kida since he was getting exhausted and finding it difficult to walk. He dug around for his key, trying to put it in the lock. Izaya just took the key from Kida's hand and unlocked the door.

"Let's get your stuff and then go...there's a few more things I need to do before we leave..." Kida limped through the house picking up some of his stuff putting it in a bag that Izaya had brought with him. 'I wonder where we are going...'Kida limped into his room and sat on the bed, he didn't like making Izaya do anything. So he was trying to gather it all himself, even though he was would not let himself seem weak, no he was just way to stubborn for that kind of thing, he would never let anyone see him that way. "I think I have it all..."He moved back over to Izaya, before he dug around and scribbled a note for the housekeeper. '...going to a hospital to get treated...will be back soon...call if you need anything and thank you...' He sighed it, though it was shaky because his hand was.

"Let's go Izaya kun..." He moved out of the door waiting for Izaya to come out as well."When will they be here..." Kida moved to lean against the wall, he saw someone before Izaya did. "Iza-kun hide...it's Mikado..." Kida shivered and looked to Izaya who had taken that time to hide. "What's up Mikado?" He could tell that the boy was looking him over but he was fine. "The teacher said you were leaving for a little bit...where are you going?" Kida knew Mikado would be the one asking questions about it. "Just going to another hospital...the doctor said I need therapy to fix my leg...it's not healing right..." that would at the least explain the crutch right maybe they would at least understand from there. And it would get Mikado to stop asking questions. "well I have to go Mikado I'll text you later k?" He smirked and waved before he climbed into the care someone picked up his bags and slipped them into the back of the car. As they drove away, Kida moved closer to Izaya."He wanted to know where we were going...said another hospital...that's for the best...right..." Izaya nodded, he seemed to be distant like he didn't wish to talk anymore. Kida drifted off to sleep, he was exhausted from today's events. "Sleep well Kid…" Izaya looked out the window of the car, he didn't tell the kid where they were actually going, yes it was a vacation but that was not the only reason. One day he might tell him before he heard from someone else, but for now he would let it just stay as it had before. 'This is going to be better then staying in Ikeburo….at least he can rest in peace…'

Author Notes: Well that's the end of this one, it's late so it's kinda bleh. Next one will be better. Well bye bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4: A Lover's Paradise

Chapter 4: A lover's paradise

"The Walls between...You and I...always pushing us apart...Nothing left but scars fight after fight...The space between our calm and rage...started growing shorter...disappearing slowly day after day..."-Kida Masaomi

Kida looked out the window, his voice cracked and he just stared, he didn't know where Izaya had gone. They had gotten here, and then he was gone like that. He mentioned something about picking something up. But where did he go. "The time between those cutting words...built up my defenses...never made any sense...just made me hurt..." He stopped hearing someone, he didn't want to look out of the room to see who it was. The boy didn't like being left alone, he figured he'd go out to the market just to get his mind off of something, or well off of this. "He's just busy it happens..." Kida sighed and tried to focus there was no way he could get away. He moved to the window opening it taking in the sights of this place. It was so pretty here though he missed Ikebukuro. Soon he would be going back there anyway he was sure of that much. He sighed, and shook his head to clear the thoughts away before he walked out the door. He did make sure to lock it behind, not that he was sure it would get him anywhere if he didn' wouldnt' call Izaya, now he would let him be the one doing the calling this time. He didn't need to bug him at his work he said he would back soon. He just sent the man a text saying that he was out wandering in the market place and to come find him when he was done with work. "Should I really be concerned..." Kida moved along the streets, stopping to look at a few things, talk to a few people here and there. He felt his phone vibrate, when he looked at the message it was from Mikado. "How ya doing Kida Kun...your leg healing up just fine I hope? They said it would heal right?" He didn't know what to say to that, it would heal yes but he had other things on his mind, mainly hot and dangerous ones. Things like that always happened with Izaya around."Yea the therapy is helping it...though not sure when I can go home yet give the others my best and tell em I said hi..." He didn't really want to talk to Mikado.

No he wanted to know where Izaya was, it would make him feel better if he did know where he was. But he hadn't been told, and he had to live with as he always did. He didn't want to tell Mikado about Izaya either, if he did things might happen. He wasnt' sure why but he felt like his friend was hiding things from him. 'What are you hiding...then again we all have our secrets...' He limped down the street, he could walk better then before so he had left the crutch at home. He felt that he didn't need it at all, and if he did well then that was his loss and he would deal with the pain of it later."What to get for dinner?" He was planning on cooking dinner this time, since well it seemed Izaya would be out late again, and he didn't have his house keeper there to bring him food. He was trying to pick something that he knew Izaya would eat. He sighed and figured he'd text him. 'Izaya...are you coming home for dinner tonight...' He was asking nicely, though he didn't get a response back it made him wonder what Izaya was up to. This was not something he usually complained about. He was Izaya's secret lover, so the reason they were probably here was a girl. Maybe that girl he had seen Izaya with before. He squeezed his phone and threw it, the phone smashed into the ground but just bounced in the grass. The picture that they had taken on there first date was lit up. Like the phone was trying to tell him something, Kida just sat down against the wall, pulling his hood over his face."Just over-reacting it's nothing...he's working..." He pulled himself up, his hand was bruised from when he had slammed it against the pavement.

He put his phone away after closing out the picture, he wanted to get away from that part of him that told him to track Izaya down. He just focused on getting stuff for dinner, maybe even something to drink. Though he knew he wasn't supposed to drinking now. He used Izaya's card for it, they wouldn't refuse him he knew that much. He looked up at the one who was working, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Shizuo. 'Crap gotta run...' He backed up but acted like it was nothing, he pretended not to see Shizuo as he moved past him. He felt the man's hand grab his arm. "Kid you shouldn't be out here alone...Where's Izaya..." Kida just yanked his arm away almost falling, though Shizuo caught him before he hit the ground. "I don't know where Izaya is...he left this morning and hasn't called or been back since...but whatever..."Kida didn't bother to hide the slight jealous feeling that was there though he would not deal with it he refused to, maybe for reasons he would not and could not explain. "Aw looks like the little kitty is jealous..." Shizuo was rewarded with a glare from Kida, the boy didn't seem to happy about the way Shizuo was talking. "look Kid Izaya does his own thing...and doesn't really think...So don't put too much thought into it..."Kida just sighed and adjusted the bags moving away from Shizuo. "Yea sure well I have to go...so bye..." He didn't want to talk to Shizuo much less have anything to do with when the bags were taken from him, he looked up with a bit of a raged look, and yet also some sort of look that would mean thank you. He could barely walk as it was, but he had gotten this far. He wouldn't whine about the help though he didn't really like the idea of what Shizuo had said about Izaya and the things he did. "Now where are you two staying..." Shizuo wasn't being nice because he liked Kida, no that wasn't it, though it wasn't to get at Izaya either no there was other reasons maybe ones no one would understand.

"Just over there Izaya kun took the car...and it's not like I can drive anyway..." He sighed and limped forward again, he was still carrying some of the bags, he wouldn't give them all to sighed and moved to open the door fumbling with the key when he got the door open he just shoved it open not caring anymore. He walked into the house, and there sitting on the couch was a girl and Izaya. The bags almost slipped out of his hand, but he just ignored them and walked into the kitchen motioning for Shizuo to follow him. Shizuo glared at Izaya and followed the boy before he helped Kida put the groceries away. "Kid...don't pay any attention to him..." It wasn't like the relationship between them was completely secret. But he didn't think the kid was doing himself any good by being here now, it was better if Kida just left for awhile. "It doesn't matter...Let's go Shizu-kun...I wanna go to the park..." He walked back out, clinging to Shizu's arm ignoring Izaya. As much as he wanted to cry he wouldn't, Kida was stronger then that. He didn't know what had happened, but it was like Izaya was more focused on that soon as they were gone, Izaya glared at her. "You didn't need to do that...we are not like that...this is for Kida not you..." He hated doing this, but she had threatened things. More like she just wanted to tick Kida off, or so it seemed. Seeing the boy leave with Shizuo had annoyed Izaya but at least he knew one thing the boy was in safe hands for now. "Aww come on Iza-kun...he's just some highschool kid why do you care so much..." Izaya wouldn't explain anything to her, he got annoyed with her was all it was. "You do not have the right to call me Izaya...to you I am Orihara..." He got up, and moved to look at what the boy had bought at the store. There was a little card stuck in it, and something written on it. "Iza-kun...meet me at the park later...when that annoying girl is gone..." It was signed by Kida, with one of those little heart things he did just cause he was being unique. Did that mean the kid wasn't mad and just wanted to leave."Now give me what you have...you said you would...now hand it over..." He growled, and took the file from her.

It was the assassination report for Kida, the boy didn't know about this yet. And it was better if he didn't, but that person that had attacked him in the bathroom was hired by the same people. Until this was dealt with that boy wasn't safe anywhere. They didn't know he was here, but it was only a matter of time before they figured it out right. "This has to stop he doesn't know...if he gets dragged back into this world...who knows what could happen to him..." Well of course Izaya knew, but he didn't want to talk about it much less believe that he could lose Kida now. He would not let that happen, no matter what he had to do to stop it, he would make sure Kida lived."For now you see what you can do...now I'm gonna go find Kida...before Shizu does something stupid..." He shoved her out of his house, hide the file from Kida and went to go find the boy. He had said the park right all he could was hope the boy was still there. 'Kida...don't get into trouble...' He walked to the park hoping he would find them.

~At the Park~

Kida was leaning against Shizuo, he was cold and just the emotions that were running through his mind. He winced and felt like something was going wrong. He couldn't talk about it as much as he wanted to, there had to be something he could do from here. "You should probably go..." He stopped talking, flicking the knife out of his pocket. He could feel someone watching, it was not a good thing and as Kida was flung across the ground he knew he was right. "Shizu!" He saw the blood, and Shizu seemed to crumble. But he knew something like that couldn't take out Shizu kun, he was just waiting for him to spring up again and stop them. "Heh Boss we found him..." Kida stared at the person who walked forward, the mask they wore he had seen it before but where. "We have our orders...grab him and we will go before he shows up..." He dodged the arms and moved to Shizuo's side.

The man was sitting up, blood dripping from the wound on his arm."Heh gotta be faster then that to actually hurt me..." Shizu-kun stood up, putting Kida behind him, he wouldn't let the kid get hurt though usually he probably wouldn't have cared. "Kid you should go find Izaya..." Shizuo grabbed onto Kida and jumped over them, before he took off running. Maybe he was doing this because Kida was with him, the boy hissed, and ran with Shizuo. He wasn't even thinking about his wounds. They stopped when they had lost them, or so it seemed. Izaya was staring at them, he glared at Shizuo and grabbed onto Kida picking him up. Though Izaya seemed way to thin, Kida was light and easy to pick up. "I..Izaya careful that does hurt ya know..." Kida clung to Izaya and well he did thank Shizuo and the tree of them seemed to be walking home together."You might as well stay with us for the night...it's the least I can do...as much as I might not like it..."

He didn't know why he was even putting up with this there had to be a reason why he was doing such a thing lately. "Hmph fine..." Shizuo didn't seem to thrilled with that idea, and Kida was resting in Izaya's arms his mind was too confused by what had just happened. "Why did you even come here Shizu-chan..?" Izaya was asking, and well he could only hope that Kida wouldn't hear anything, the boy's breathing was quiet and he barely seemed to be moving, he was probably fast asleep after all that had happened to him and the others. "Was just wandering around...why does it matter...you came here to be with him didn't you..." Shizuo might have been able to read Izaya a bit to well, which was probably not a good stepped to the door digging for the key which Shizuo took from him to unlock the door. "Just get him in there and get him to bed...or at least somewhere..." Shizuo looked around and walked into the house locking the door behind him.

Author notes: Yes I know I've been misspelling Ikebukuro, it was not entirely my fault and yet it was. I didn't notice it, and it was too late or early whichever. It was one of the few mistakes, because of lack of sleep. End of this chapter 8D


	5. Chapter 5: The hunter becomes the prey

Chapter 5: The Hunter becomes the Prey

Don't think twice before you listen to your heart,Follow the trace for a new you need and everything you'll feel

Is just a question of the the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove

The experience of survival is the key

To the gravity of love.

Kida opened his eyes, he realized he was covered by Izaya's jacket though he was still shivering. He must have been laying in the bed to the right of the kitchen because he could hear the voices clearly. "He can't find out...if he does it will just put Kida in more danger...that isn't needed..." He winced and pushed himself off of the bed, wandering towards the kitchen. "Iza...kun..."He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled forward attaching to Izaya. He hide his face in the older male's clothes. He was scared, he didn't want to lose Izaya again because of some sort of foolishness, though yes things did happen and they all had to put up with that but still did they understand him at all. "Don't do that again...don't leave me alone again...I love you Iza-kun..." He leaned up and captured Izaya's lips in his. He couldn't hold that for long cause his wounded leg started to give out and he almost fell over. " Kida be careful...we don'y need you getting worse..." He was caring about him and didn't want him to get hurt more. "I'm fine just cold and my leg hurts...help me to the table..." He would sit down on Izaya's lap, looking at Shizuo. "Thank you Shizu for helping me..."Shizuo just groaned and waved his hand, he didn't feel like talking to anyone, this was odd he was in his enemies house. That was not a good thing, why was he even really thinking about this at all. "I need to go..."Shizuo stood up, he would check in on them eventually. But he knew Izaya could take care of the child. "No Shizu-chan stay please..." Kida looked at Shizu, the look in his eyes was not one of anger or fear, no it was just plain sadness. He wanted to have Shizu stay, he felt uncomfortable with Izaya-kun now.

"Fine Kid I'll stay for awhile..." He huffed and walked away from them, he wasn't leaving but he was going to have a smoke away from Kida and Izaya. Let the two of them talk for awhile, it was better that way if they did needed to after all, as far as he was concerned. Kida wouldn't even look at Izaya when he had been in there though he was not sure why he didn't. "Iza-kun...who was that girl that was here..." He didn't add in the fact that she was clinging to Izaya like she owned him. "She was just one of my contacts...she thinks she can get overly clingy..." He ran his hands through Kida's hair holding the boy close. He didn't plan on losing this kid now, not here after all this stuff that had happened to them lately. "Hmph...Sure one of your contacts..." He would believe him for now, only because that was the way he was, he never thought Izaya would truly do anything that bad, and the things that did happen were by chance. Or because of work, never something Izaya actually didn't move from where he was though he was mad at Izaya he wouldn't bother to show it. Let the black haired informant figure it out on his own for all Kida cared. "Kida that's all she was..." Izaya knew the boy was probably upset after seeing that, not that it would help either way. Something had to be done about it, something to make this better. And to get the kid to relax and not be so mad at him. He slipped his hand into the boy's and nibbled on his neck. "Do you believe me now?" Kida just nodded pressing into the bite, his hand squeezing Izaya's hand. "Good boy..." He stopped remembering Shizuo was in the other room, and the boy's moans had probably attracted Shizuo's attention. Not that it mattered, what would the older boy do, he was staying in there house. And they could kick him out in a moment not that Kida would like it if he did that. "We should go back to Shizuo...before he..." Kida was cut off, putting his hand in his mouth the moan was quiet and he barely managed to cover it up. "I..izaya not here we have a guest..."

He was panting in between each word he spoke, not that he was pulled away from Izaya, straightening his clothes before he pulled Izaya out to where Shizuo was waiting. "Sorry about that so what would you two like for dinner?" He would walk to the market, or well have Izaya take him since Iza-kun had the car and it would be easier that way wouldn't it. "Make whatever you want Kida...kun..." He wanted to know if this was for the best though at times things did happen and they also had to work with that didn't they. "Um...okay..."Kida limped to the kitchen, as Shizuo turned to Izaya. "You shouldn't make him cook, take him out...You can trust me to be alone in your home for a few hours..." Izaya didn't seem to be too happy about getting advise from Shizuo on his relationship but the man had a point he couldn't make Kida cook. Not in the condition he was in, and after what had happened. It wasn't a good thing to do, he would have to take him out somewhere instead."Fine ruin anything and I'll kick your ass..." Izaya got up and walked into the kitchen where Kida was, the boy was working on setting up stuff for dinner. Izaya put his hands over Kida's to stop him from doing that. "No need to cook we are going out okay?" Kida looked up, part of him was tired because of today and the other part of him was glad. He wanted to get out of this place, after all he would love to go on a date with Izaya. The love the two of them shared was something no one would be able to understand.

"Okay um I guess what about Shizuo..." he was thinking about at the same time that he wanted to be jealous about this. Or just wander off with Izaya, but he couldn't do that, it was in his nature and yet it wasn't. "Shizu-chan said he would make his own food...So let's go." Izaya smirked, he would get what he wanted, at the same time as dealing with Shizuo later on."Yea!" Masaomi couldn't help but feel like something was getting in the way, he was still feeling that he was being used. Did that have to be a bad thing, he would just ignore what his mind was saying. 'Izaya isn't using me this time...I'm just his on the side lover...let's leave it at that...' Kida didn't like having to think about that, but he wouldn't bring it up with Izaya. He didn't need anyone else knowing that his heart might have been saying after all of this. He clung to Izaya as they walked out past Shizuo, not that they needed to think what he was supposed to do, or going to do while they were gone. "Iza-kun where are we going?" He was lead to the car by Izaya, he didn't mind getting into the car but sometimes things just happened. He would walk later when his leg was fully healed."You'll see. You can at least walk a certain distance right?" He smirked when Kida nodded, he knew how to get the boy to talk, he always had. 'Izaya's being nice...but there's something off about this...' He had to wonder what there was to the things Izaya was hiding. He had to know what was going through the older male's mind. He might have made a mistake in this, but he would not give up now. He did close his eyes and lean against the door lightly, his head hurt and the cold of the glass made it go away for a moment.

"Are you alright?" He thought he heard a voice, but it wasnt' Izaya, he was still looking ahead as they moved along the street. 'what was that...' He just moved to cling to Izaya's arm, though he wouldn't get in the way of him driving, he didn't want to hurt anyone."We are here..." Izaya spoke, and just moved to open the door after he parked. He helped Kida out of the car, though he didn't want anyone to see this. The thing of a secret lover would have come back into play here. "Get us a table in the back and out of sight..."That was all he said as he walked towards the door with Kida holding onto his arm. As they sat down, he looked at Izaya and wondered why he felt so odd about this. There was nothing bad about it, it was just the two of them. Not that anyone would get in the way. "Get whatever you want Kid...it's your choice today..." He was not sure if he wanted to know what was going on, why he felt like this was just to keep him happy. Or out of some sort of harm."Uh if you say so..." He didn't eat much, not that he needed to. He would worry about things later, when he felt like he needed to, not that he ever would. He picked something, it was all he could find that was appealing to him. Something really seemed off here, not that he would talk about it anymore. And well he didn't know if this was such a good thing anymore. "Izaya...I have a question...that girl you were with..." He started to talk and stopped, Izaya knew what the boy was asking, and he just put his hand under the boy's chin to make their eyes meet. "She was just a friend...what did you think I was replacing you..." He might have used her at one point in time, though in that sense he would also be using Kida.

This boy just had more value to him then that woman did, she was nothing to him nothing but a human. "N...no I..." Masaomi looked into Izaya's eyes for just a moment, it was like he could get lost in them even if he was trying to ignore that and not let it captured Kida's mouth in his, ignoring the man who placed the food down on the table. They didn't seem to comment, as if they had seen this before, and would not be that concerned with it now. He closed his eyes, only taking a quick breathe when Izaya pulled away from him. "Does that tell you...or do I have to try something else?" Izaya started to eat as if nothing had happened, Kida was sitting there spacing for a little bit, like he couldn't believe that just happened. "Oh uh yea ..." He blushed, and looked away, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next. He was just a bit tired, though he would keep on ignoring things, it was the way it snuggled against Izaya, or well had moved to be closer to him, and away from where he felt uncomfortable he wanted to be closer to his lover. He wanted to hold onto him, and make sure that nothing happened. He loved him, that was the way it was, and had always been. "Izaya if I asked you to not hide me anymore...what would you do?" He looked at him, though Izaya wouldn't look back at him. Almost like he was hiding something and that made him even more uncomfortable. 'What is he hiding...?' Kida sighed, and just looked down, he wanted to know, but Izaya just looked away. "One day you will know that...for now let's not worry about it...right..."

That was all he was going to say, there was nothing else to really talk about nor would there ever be something to talk about. "Alright...I trust you..." That was the truth, he did after all, and nothing would change that. He wanted to make him better and maybe a bit happier, he wished Izaya would open up somewhat. That was nothing that was going to make him feel better, he sighed and coughed. His body hurt, and there was nothing that would make him feel better. He would keep on trying so hard, He was still feel some of the effects from before.

But as he held onto Izaya all those thoughts left his mind didn't stop, and just leaned up to kiss the boy, this table was the place that it might happen. He rubbed his hand against Izaya's pants, he knew that the boy was not dealt with. He had never been one for opening up like that. He wanted to know if he was going to let anything go on. "Izaya...Can I?" Kida shivered, and tried to focus, his eyes were blurry. He wanted to get out of this, and that was just the way it was."Masaomi..." he just looked at him, and barely knew what he was supposed to say, there was nothing that was going to get in the way. Kida had leaned down and was undoing something, he was letting Izaya breathe, but the man grabbed his hands. "Not here...follow me..." He pulled Kida away from the table, leaving some money behind for the food which had mostly remained untouched. "Where are we..." He felt a hand over his mouth and he looked at Izaya. "Shh...somewhere secret...just wait..." He smirked, and pushed open a door before moving to let Kida in. He wanted to get this started soon before they were shoved Kida on the bed, and was biting at his neck leaving more marks behind. "Are you sure about this?" He nodded, and arched, he moaned the more Izaya decided to bite him. He was not that bad at this, and though Kida's mind started to drift away he knew what was happening.

~Time Skip only this time mind you~

Izaya moved from the bed and was buttoning up his shirt, Kida was fast asleep, the boy was worn out. Now that they were here, and the boy was asleep. Izaya had to get to work, he leaned down and whispered that he would be back in the kid's ear before he vanished out the door. "He'll be fine while I'm gone...Shizuo is here so that is all that matters...keep him out of trouble..." He just got a groan and nod from Shizuo who seemed to have his own plans in mind. He wasn't about to actually wake up much less moved into the shadows, leaving no notice of himself being here again. He was gone already, and it was that way, they had to go. "They will not hurt Kida…again…It's time for the hunter to become the prey…be prepared…" He licked the knife and moved to get on with the hunt.


	6. Chapter 6: Never enough

Chapter 6: Never enough...

These eyes have seen so much...and yet so little...

Kida jumped up and looked around the room, he was rubbing his eyes. Where was Izaya he wasn't in the room did he go somewhere? So many questions were running through Kida's mind. He forced himself out of the bed, and saw Shizuo sitting at the table. Why would he still be here, by now the boy would have thought he had left to go back to where he was supposed to be. Or he would be hunting down Izaya, maybe that was why he had left so suddenly. "Shizuo..." He looked at him and didn't even have to ask, Shizuo just nodded. He was clarifying that Izaya had left and who knew when he would be back.

When he left this, he either never got back, or just took forever to do so. It was something Kida hated, he sat down at the table, and thought to himself what was he supposed to do now, there had to be something he could do. "Where did he go...I have to find him..." Kida was freaking out he didn't want Izaya getting hurt because of him. But at the same time he was in no condition to go and hunt him down, if he did he would just end up putting himself into worst position. And possibly even getting Izaya into trouble, he might get hurt and that was the last thing that Kida wanted. He looked out the window, he couldn't Izaya the car was there, or well one of them was. So where did he go what was he doing. Did it have to do with Kida, there was so many things he wanted to ask.

But he doubted he would get any response to some of the things he asked, even if he really wanted to. There had to be a good reason for all of this. "He had to have a reason to leave...a good one..." He wanted to make sure of that, but there was really nothing he could do like this, he tried to call Izaya and it just kept going to his voice mail. Like he was either ignoring it or he didn't have his phone on him now. That couldn't mean something happened to him right, he was probably find, and just a bit busy with something. The boy sighed and fell back down the phone sitting on the table. This was getting way too much for him why did he let this happen. He was just a confused boy and that was all there was to it. "I love him right...that's why I stick around..." He didn't like knowing that he might be making a mistake by sticking around.

"Kid worrying about him won't help you...he's only going to die by my hands..." Shizuo smirked, and hit his fist on the table to leave a dent in it. He was the only one who would kill Izaya before that the boy couldn't die. He had made sure of that and was only defending Kida because of something like that. Not that he cared much of what happened to him. He was doing this because Izaya had said he would fight him after this was all over if he did this. "But...I don't care I have to go find him!" Kida shook his head, and looked to Shizuo. He knew this was not a good idea, even if he wanted to find Izaya. At the least he could have Shizuo walk with him, defending the one he cared about was enough to him.

"...Fine Fine just don't give me that look...you can look for a few hours but then we are coming right back here. "He huffed and walked to the door leaning against it waiting for Kida to be ready to go. He slipped on his jacket, putting his phone in his pocket he had to get there. Before it was too late if something did end up happening to Izaya. He hated being kept in the dark it was just not his style nor the way he liked things to go. Having thought he escaped from this life made being here hunting for Izaya even harder. Not that he would complain no he had to get to Izaya before someone else did.

"Let's go..." He tucked the knife away in his jacket, the gun was in his pocket. If he needed it at all, the boy knew how to defend himself and he would not let anything happen to him. He didn't know why he was walking around with Shizuo though. This did not seem to be such a good idea anymore, the question was would people understand such a thing. Kida had locked the door behind him slipping the key into his pocket. Izaya wouldn't be able to get into the house unless he had another key. Or went through the window, either way he hoped he would get home soon. This made him worried, very very worried and he didn't like it at all. 'Izaya where are you...'

~Izaya's unknown location~

He stood in the shadows watching and waiting, his target would be appearing. If he ended that foolish human life it would keep Kida out of the way so he didn't get hurt. Of course not that he was caring about him. 'Do you really care Izaya...' That girl's voice, the one of the black rider seemed to flow through his mind. He didn't know why but he kept thinking back to what she had said. He did care about him right, there was no reason to say he didn't. The figure flickered and he moved to hide again, it was here. That girl hunting down Kida, she had tricked him by giving him information about it. Well she had almost succeeded, he was smarter then she thought. Being a informant though he had to be. If he wasn't then well what was the point of all of that at this point.

He brought the blade against her skin, and watched the blood drip from the cut on her neck. It was not a deadly one yet but he could change that quickly. "You thought providing me fake information would save you...hah pathetic as always Namie..." He had dealt with her before, more like he had watched Mikado deal with her. She was not as strong as she seemed always having others do her dirty work. "Why are you here...I have done nothing to you." She had just tried to help him, but at the same time she had tricked him. There was orders to kill Kida the boy was getting into things he didn't need to know.

She would do whatever it took to keep him from that, the head of the Yellow Scarves would not get in her way this time. Even if he had said he gave up that life, it was still a part of him and would always be. "Oh yes you have~ lying to me doesn't work I'm smarter then you are..." He tossed her down and stood over her with the knife running his finger over it her blood was on his fingers. "You won't get anything from me..." She stood up and dug into her jacket for a gun. Izaya smirked and held up the gun throwing the empty gun at her. "looking for that~ yea you should pay attention a bit better..." He wanted to kill her but he'd just leave her be for now after a little beating.

'This is why you don't mess with my toys~ and that does mean Kida as well...' He kicked Namie watching her fly across the ground, he stood back awhile later looking at his work. She was alive he'd at least leave her with that. But he leaned down taking her bag. "I'll be taking this. and your computers have been wiped...go near Kida again and you will die..." With that he started to walk away it would take him awhile to get back to Kida. He would probably be back sometime late, hopefully the boy was asleep. And he could get Shizuo out of there as soon as possible.

"idiot...Izaya thinks he is so good..." She grabbed the gun, and loaded it shooting at his back. The boy seemed to fall to the ground but just pulled himself back up. "Ow that hurt..." He threw the knife watching it cut her hand before he walked over to pick it up and kick her again. "You can't kill me...you should know this by now..." With that he walked off, and moved to walk away again. She had hit him, but he just tossed the bullet down onto the ground and rubbed his arm. It didn't hurt all that bad, the bleeding would stop on it's own. Before he got back to Kida hopefully.

"There Kida...said I'd keep you safe..." With that he pulled his hood over his face and walked. The rain had started to fall, he had a long way home. But it wouldn't be that bad for him, he knew the path to take.

~Shizuo and Kida~

They stumbled back to the house covered in water, and he was exhausted. The two had picked up food before they went home and Kida had brought some for Izaya to eat. He was just tired and wanted to go rest now. He walked through the front door only to realize it was already unlocked as he sat down on the bed. "Izaya?" Looking around he felt arms wrap around him and a kiss on his neck. "told you not to leave..." Izaya wasn't being a brat, no he just wanted to keep his toy safe or at least Kida if that meant anything. "Well I wanted to go to the store...and then we were looking for you..." Kida didn't cry though his body wanted to. He had been so worried about Izaya and yet here he was like nothing had happened.

"As I said don't do that...but it should be over now..." His arm was bandaged where he had been hit, and Kida was looking right at it. He knew he would have to explain but did he care, not really it was just much better if he didn't think of such a thing like that. "What happened..." He felt a hand over his mouth and just gave a slight nod. Maybe it was better for him to not talk now, if it was ticking him off that much now he didn't want to do that anyway. "Shizuo stay here..." With that Izaya brought Kida into the room and placed him on the bed. He had a feeling tonight was going to be a busy night.

After all he owed Kida didn't he...all the stuff he had put him through, he kissed the boy and slipped his hand underneath his shirt. "Are you strong enough to play~" Izaya smirked and nibbled on the boy's lip waiting for a response from him. Kida didn't speak but he just looked at Izaya, the look in his eyes would speak enough. He didn't have to do so, and never had to it was just that easy or maybe that simple now. The boy shuddered and clung to Izaya, his body felt exhausted though all he remembered was falling asleep. Izaya was glad he was resting now, he had been running around more then he should have.

"You found her I'm guessing with how touchy you two are..." Shizuo was grossed out by the relationship between the two of them. And he wouldn't be staying here long, he had to get back to where he belonged. "Yes...well Shizu chan shouldn't you be leaving..." He kicked something at Izaya and just turned to walk out not saying another word. He was getting to close to that brat it would only be a matter of time before Kida got dragged back into the fighting between the two. Could Izaya handle it, he seemed to care about humans but then at the same time he was not like that at all.

"Hm...it's only a matter of time before they catch up to you. It will be fun fighting you again Izaya..." With that he was gone as if he had never been there, just the flame from the smoke he had in his mouth would be seen as it fell to the ground. He was not waiting for what Izaya wanted, he had only helped because he was here. And even then he had been paid for it, it was not something he did for free.

Kida's Dream

He was curled up in Izaya's arms just as he had been before, but something was wrong. He was in pain, his arms were cut up and there was blood. But it wasn't his blood or at least it didn't seem to be his blood. He looked to Izaya the kid was dead in his arms, or at least he was wounded. Kida jumped and fell off the bed hitting his head against the wall. There was blood spreading over the walls and he woke up screaming.

End of dream

"Kida!" Izaya grabbed the boy to stop him from falling off the bed, and looked at him it was like the kid had a nightmare. Bad thing right before they were going back it seemed. But he wouldn't push anything it was not right for him to do so from this point on. "It was just a nightmare...Izaya...don't..." He stopped and didn't talk much more then that. He didn't want to tell him what he had seen it was not a good thing for him to be talking about that kind of thing. "U'm i'll make us some breakfast..." He stumbled to get out of bed only to be pulled back by Izaya. "Don't push yourself we can eat later. "They would get something before going home.

"But..." He just snuggled up to Izaya, it had been awhile since they had been this close to each other. And yet he had a feeling once they got back all of it would end. The boy just yawned it was warm in the bed and he didn't want to move. Going back there meant he had to go back to school. "Do we have to back?" The boy sighed rubbing his eyes some but he didn't know what was going to happen to him from here. "The job here is done, and your school leave is over soon." Not that it made much sense to him why Kida wanted to cling to him.

The boy was loving someone he shouldn't or at least maybe he never would have if they hadn't run into each other. That night when he was supposed to be sleeping and Izaya had just been watching him. Izaya just shook his head and looked around wondering what he was going to do, should he let him go. He really didn't wish to watch him leave or just let him go back to the world that he lived in. "I'm sorry...Just a little nervous." Kida had been hurt before because of something and he didn't like the thought of going back there. Not where something could hurt him again or worse take Izaya Orihara away from him.

'I guess I just have to let it happen...' Kida sighed and slipped out of the bed dragging Izaya with him, they had to leave quickly. That and he didn't want to miss eating before they left trying to ignore the thoughts in his mind. What was he supposed to do just let things fall apart after they had just fixed them. "What do you want to eat?" He looked back to Izaya who was sitting at the table his face in a book. What was he reading Kida couldn't see the cover from here. "It doesn't matter make what you want." The male seemed distracted like he was thinking about something. And yet there was nothing Kida could do to figure it out without probably getting him mad.

"Okay." Kida just started to cook not sure what to talk about he was just confused. This wasn't how love was supposed to work he felt like he was the only one doing anything. Izaya sighed and slipped up from the table to wrap his arms around the blonde. Just to make him relax some Kida looked way too tense, there was nothing that could be said. But he would not move on and leave him alone. "You know I love you don't go thinking like that..." Maybe Izaya did know what was going through his mind but at the same time he was barely sure of it.

Kida just sighed yea again he felt as if he was stuck behind, going to be left while Izaya did something. That might end up getting them both into trouble he was only slightly concerned and usually let it go but still. "I know just..." He shut up and knew he might as well stop talking looking at the food in front of him. He had to wonder why he put up with this and let things happen. He was really going to get in over his head even if he didn't wish to admit it.

Kida Masaomi the kid who was always laughing felt as if he was missing something. They would be going home soon and he really didn't wish to think of what could happen then. "I won't worry about it anymore Izaya." He smiled and went back to putting the food on plates, true he said he wouldn't but it was hard to ignore it. He had tried for the longest time since they had shown up here it was really like Izaya was hiding something.

Looking back to Izaya he was just smirking like he used to, almost as if things were slightly going back to normal. Not that it mattered he was connected to the black haired informant not like it would changed. Either way he looked at it they were stuck together and he loved it, the pain and pleasure. Everything that he got from the relationship even if sometimes he wanted to just make it all stop.

The boy just placed the plate next to Izaya laughing and talking like always. Not as if the life could change in a moment he knew worrying wouldn't help him at all. "Well um I'm going to finish packing okay?" Kida stood up stumbling a bit not knowing what Izaya had on his mind. Izaya didn't speak he just stood up and gave a slight nod before walking to the door with his phone in hand. It did seem even here he was not giving up work Kida would just have to wait till he got back. Or at least was done with his work.

"Well back to packing!" He started to put everything away including Izaya's stuff while he was gone. They would be back home in a few hours but he wanted to make sure everything was packed. So that way they could just leave and not be late though if they were he could spend more time with Izaya. The only thing out of it all that didn't bug him. Kida knew once they did go back home it would just be like before. Hiding from everyone Izaya sneaking into the house at the middle of the night like he always did.

But at least he would still be able to see him maybe there was nothing left to worry about anymore. He wouldn't get hurt again or have to see Izaya Orihara get hurt. That was the last thing he wanted just looking at the picture they took the first time they were together. That girl had been in some of them but he had put the ones with her in a photo album. Separate ones for each other since he would hide the ones with Izaya not wanting anyone to actually see them.

Well okay that wasn't it he just wanted to keep them to himself since he was the only one who loved Izaya. Well minus his little sisters Kida liked spending some time with them. Slipping closer to the door to see if he could hear Izaya but he was gone. Just looking outside of the room he could tell he was gone, probably up on the roof somewhere or something. It made him wonder him Shizuo could get here as well and he hadn't murdered Izaya yet. He wanted to try though just by the look in his eyes but he wouldn't do it.

Not while Kida was here because he would get involved even if he didn't wish to. Fighting was just another fact of life they had to fight to live. Leaning back to fall down to the floor by the door he put his head in his hands. For the first time the water just fell tears dripping onto the ground. Each pained cry seemed to get louder he didn't want to lose everything. Not everything he had worked so hard to fix and make sure it went right. But maybe this was just a part of growing up. Kida did not wish to grow up without Izaya though he couldn't handle losing someone else like he almost lost her.

But she had moved on from him hadn't she because he now had someone else. How long would that last though he hated to find himself questioning things like this. Why would it help even if he did he just stood up wiping his eyes. "Have to let him go if that's what he wants." Of course it was the way Kida would work with it try to make himself feel better. Just by telling himself it was the best thing for Izaya.

Curling up on the bed between the packed suitcases just pulling the blanket over him. He was going to have to wait for Izaya now and felt like he might as well take a nap. He didn't get to sleep long it seemed because he felt arms picking him up, those strong arms he knew all to well. "Izaya?" They were leaving it seemed and he just smiled curling up in his arms again not wanting to wake up. The dream he was having it was just a really good one to him.

"Just rest we will go home." Izaya spoke to Kida before setting him down and just climbing in next to him. He had already put the suitcases in the car so there was no rush to that. Now just to get them out of here before anyone else tried to find them. Kida was still curled up against him sleeping listening to the sounds around him even as he slept.

To them both this was going to be a long drive home that neither of them wanted to actually think about. Not that it was going to help even if they didn't, since of course they would have to be different .Once they got apart from each other and were back in that world they belonged to.

Author notes: well finally the end of this one tried to write it again and again. Was not in the best of moods so forgive me for how bad it may seem. And also for how long it took for me to update it...just so reminded why I should never do certain things. Or even trust certain people awesomeness right. Anyway here ya go.


End file.
